Harry Potter and the Four Choices
by BookWyrm711
Summary: What happens when Harry meets with the four founders of Hogwarts and they each offer him help in defeating the Dark Lord? each offer ties into the personality of the founder that offers it but Harry can only make one choice, and its up to you to decide it


-1**A/N: THIS IS NOT A FULL STORY this is used as a starter to the other 3 stories so you know what happened first so READ THIS FIRST**

**Disclaimer: I in no way am possibly making money off of this story all Harry potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the plot is mine now on to the show! from this point on dreams are in bold and thoughts are in _italics_**

"**AVADA KEDAVRA" there was a flash of green surrounded by silence once it disappeared until a scream broke it.**

"**JAMES! JAMES PLEASE NO! NO IT CANT BE JAMES COME BACK WE NEED YOU!" Lily Potter had just set a young child in a crib when she collapsed and began to sob.**

**A dark figure under a flowing robe walked in to the room just as Lily had pulled herself up "Stand aside you silly girl all I want is the boy!" it said.**

"**No! please not Harry! Anything but him please kill me instead!"**

"**Idiot girl stand aside NOW" It roared sweeping a hand, a sudden blast caught Lily as she was thrown across the room into the wall.**

"**Well well well now we see the great child who is supposed to destroy me? A simple infant! No matter all will be fixed soon…" It pointed its wand at the crib, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"**

"**NOOOO" Lily Potter seemed to be everywhere in the room as she flung herself in front of her baby… and the incoming curse.**

**There was a giant flash of green when the curse hit her body and she went limp, unshed tears frozen in her eyes. **

"**Mama." said a young voice.**

**The figures head snapped back to the side to see a young toddler floating in the air a bright glow surrounding him, as the child sunk down into the crib the glow seemed to diminish until it was gone.**

"**My my Harry our first accidental magic? And so young too, it's a shame you wont be able to join me. Goodbye Harry" Said the figure raising its wand.**

"**BeeBee" the child giggled.**

"**AVADA KEDAVRA" the curse shot directly at the child's forehead, and hit. There was a sudden cry of pain as the child fell back into the crib. As the figure began to walk away a smirk etched on its face an explosion sounded behind it. The dark lord whipped around only to find a child sitting up in the remains of a destroyed crib.**

"**No! That's impossible no one can survive the killing curse! NO ONE!"**

**The child simply smiled "BeeBee" it repeated, a sudden flash of green left the child's face flying at the dark lord, and striking him directly in the chest. Before he was lost to the curse he had enough time to see the baby staring at him in simple curiosity, a glowing green lightning bolt scarred on its face.**

"HARRY! HARRY! WAKE UP MATE WAKE UP!"

A rough shaking snapped Harry from his nightmare.

"RON! Stop it your going to hurt him!" shouted a voice from the right.

"But Mione we have to get him up! What if it's another vision?"

"I'm up I'm up calm down Ron it was just another bloody nightmare the damn things keep getting worse."

Hermione looked as if she was about to reprimand him about his language when she saw the pain in his eyes. "Oh Harry, it wasn't your parents again was it?" she asked.

"Yeah I just forgot my silencing spell on my bed ton…" He stopped suddenly as he saw his friends faces pale.

"Harry what do you mean you didn't use a silencing spell tonight?" asked Hermione her lip quivering.

"Yeah mate what are you talking about? I thought you said your nightmares were almost gone." said Ron staring at him.

"Well, I just didn't want you guys all worrying about me." said Harry.

"Harry you know your nightmares aren't a problem with us, you should never hide something like this" whispered Hermione sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I know but I don't like to need to depend on people it only gets them hurt." he replied bitterly

At this point Hermione had broken down on Harry's bed and Ron just looked off. "Well why don't you just tell Dumbledore?" asked Ron

"Yeah" Harry replied "ask the guy who sent me to a place I was lied to my entire life and never bothered to check up on me? I don't trust Dumbledore anymore Ron he's done to much to be forgiven."

"I understand mate, well we had better get ready breakfast in twenty minutes I'm not going to bother going back to sleep… and you can have the fun of waking up Hermione." and with that he pelted out of the room leaving behind an annoyed Harry and sleeping Hermione.

_Well I might as well have some fun while I wake her up_ He thought sneaking onto the bed. Pointing his wand straight up he muttered "_aguamenti" _once the water came back down he jumped off the bed yelling "BLOODY HELL RON WHY'D YOU DO THAT?"

Hermione having just been woken up with cold water in the face and heard Harry's yelling snatched up her wand and stalked away with a very evil yet determined look in her eyes.

**A/N: is that good for a first chappie? This is my first fanfic so im eager for some feedback once I get a review ill start on the next chappie which I hope will be up in maybe a week after the review not too many flames please I know im not perfect if you could do better then go prove it (yes you will find out what happened to dear Ron next update so you have a bit of a cliffy please press that review button that's all -BookWyrm 0ut**


End file.
